


our secret between the sheets and stars

by Geny614



Series: a promise kept under the stars [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, chan protection squad, nonAU, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geny614/pseuds/Geny614
Summary: late night cuddles.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: a promise kept under the stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864093
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	our secret between the sheets and stars

**Author's Note:**

> so this is going to be part of series where chanjin (chan and hyunjin) are just soft and sometimes not soft. i just wanted more chanjin.

Hyunjin is clingy. No matter how he tries it play off it on camera this is a fact. He doesn’t know when this habit began maybe it’s a product of being an only child now in a group of seven other cuddly boys. Strange outcome but Hyunjin rolled with it. It doesn’t matter because at any given moment of the day there is some form of cuddling going on in the dorm. (Felix can be found hugging any one of the members between the all hours of the day).

So, it’s not that odd when Hyunjin feels a warmth that comes over him like a weighted blanket. It pulls him down under into a state between dreams. A lucid dream where stars can be found in Chan’s half lidded eyes.

Its always has been like this—late at night when they’ve all staggered into bed at the last. After hours of being on their feet or in the car. At this point any flat surface is a bed and if Hyunjin can manage to take off his clothes and put on anything remotely like sleepwear without injuring himself in the dark because he can’t be bothered to open his eyes or turn the lights on he calls that a success.

At first Hyunjin had thought it was because he had the best bed in dorm and that’s why Chan follows him to his bed. It only ever happens on rare nights Chan stays in the dorm and hasn’t chosen to head to studio after their schedule only to return after dawn.

Chan would stumble into his room and drop onto Hyunjin’s bed like a rock. All solid dead weight. Muscles tight with tension now are loose and heavy with the day’s wear hanging off them. There are times when Chan misses the mattress and lands directly on Hyunjin. Those nights Hyunjin would cry out in protest but someone in the room is always ready to tell him to “Shut up and go to sleep”. Tonight, Chan does not stick the landing and he ends up half Hyunjin and half on the bed. Hyunjin sighs and wriggles out from under him until they’re laying next to each other more comfortably.

Chan is touchy just like the rest of them, so he moves in closer with a hint of a whine scratching the back of his throat.

Hyunjin doesn’t mind—his bed was in heavy rotation between the members nap schedule. (And for some reason Hyunjin as well? They dubbed him hyunbed) He didn’t complain—at least when the cameras were off, he didn’t. Hyunjin appreciated the extra cuddles. He enjoyed the body heat on cold nights and comfort of someone next to him. There were now only a handful of nights he slept alone. He didn’t care the extra pillow was nice whenever he got it.

It’s different with Chan.

The air around the bed is different. It’s the way Chan’s fingers always find themselves in Hyunjin’s hair—they gently comb through long blonde locks. Chan fights sleep as he does this—Hyunjin knows Chan is more tired than anyone on the team but his fingers move with gentle determination.

Determination to lull Hyunjin to sleep first. Even in the trenches of physical exhaustion and sleep deprivation Chan refuses to put himself before anyone else.

Hyunjin sighs into the head pets because he’s not going to deny his hyung this nightly ritual. And. Maybe, just maybe he likes it. Maybe it’s the way his muscles melt away when Chan’s blunt nails scrape against his scalp and he preens right into his hyung. There’s this sound climbing up his throat—something low and throaty that wants to be acknowledged but—Hyunjin pushes his face into the pillow and sighs instead.

Maybe he likes how warm tingles spread all over him when Chan’s breath fans over his skin once Chan’s rolls onto his side. Chan’s full lips brush over the exposed skin where his sleep shirt dips.

Hyunjin shudders against his hyung’s body.

Hyunjin’s body is a traitor. He declares this act of war on himself when their bodies slot together way too perfectly in a twin size bunk. Chan is tucked under Hyunjin’s chin, their knees are touching, Chan’s arm lays lazily over Hyunjin’s waist and his hand is still in his hair.

It’s just late-night cuddles. They all do it.

It’s supposed to feel good because if it didn’t Hyunjin wouldn’t want it—he wouldn’t want it every night even on the ones when his hyung choses the studio over his bed.

It’s just late-night cuddles.

But.

“You look so pretty.” Chan murmurs in a deep sleep rasp.

Hyunjin’s heart slows to a stop as the words trickle in—like warm honey—coating his senses until its all he can think about.

The members have all called him “pretty” before—Chan has too. It’s not a big deal just words thrown around on camera or to tease one another. But this is different—it’s the low tender timber of his voice—more subdued vibrations than anything else. Hyunjin can feel it because they’re that close right now.

It’s a secret. Meant to be kept between them, these sheets and these tucked away hours.

Hyunjin doesn’t get it—he looks down at Chan whose nose is pressed to his chest—his breaths come in steady with the promise that he’s dozed away.

He looks so soft.

Chan’s skin is luminous in the dark but looks so round with his cheek squished to Hyunjin’s chest. His lips are parted, and he snores—it’s not yet that loud lion-like roar snoring he does when he’s so far gone passed out. Its still a quiet breath—in—out—in—out—Hyunjin suddenly needs to remember how to breathe. He counts Chan’s breaths like sheep.

It’s so different from the Chan he knows from stage or the studio. Or the Chan he knows who walks behind all the members and keeps a head count to make sure no one gets left behind. This boy in his bed is just that—a boy—a boy who feels so soft and warm.

Hyunjin brings his hand to Chan’s face and lets it trace ever so lightly over his cheek. Chan doesn’t stir—he’s too deep asleep. That brings relief to Hyunjin who has been waiting for his hyung to fall asleep first. He can see the bags underneath his eyes, and they hurt him more than they should. They’re like rocks in his guts—he wants to brush those bags away.

His hyung is so tired. If this is the few nights of rest, he gets—if this is the bed where he sleeps soundly enough to slip away with his fingers still in Hyunjin’s hair—

Hyunjin brought an arm around Chan and held him close.

He promised his hyung he’d grow up and take care of him too. He’d make good on his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> also chan protection squad assemble.


End file.
